Corruptela vox
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Constant Vigilance. Verdad o atrevimiento. Al parecer, Draco Malfoy tiene una fantasía sexual que solo podría ser cumplida por cierto Gryffindor. ¿Por qué?


****Disclaimer:** **_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia._

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance

**Link al fic original: **www . the hex files . net / viewstory . php ? sid = 253 (quitar espacios)**  
><strong>

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje sexual, fetiches, masturbación.  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Verdad o atrevimiento. Al parecer, Draco Malfoy tiene una fantasía sexual que solo podría ser cumplida por cierto Gryffindor. ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Corruptela Vox*<strong>

**Autora: Constant Vigilance**

Traductora: FanFiker_FanFinal

Beta: Suiris E'Doluc

* * *

><p>—Draco —llamó Blaise con una pícara sonrisa. El susodicho joven lanzó una mirada molesta a su compañero de dormitorio, que se convirtió en irritación cuando Blaise sonrió de medio lado—. Draco. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?(1)<p>

—Verdad —gruñó Draco, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir a pesar de todo. Iba a herir a Zabini. Draco había acordado participar en esa ridícula mierda de fumar la pipa de la paz con los Gryffindor(2) porque Zabini era su mejor amigo y estaba buscando desesperadamente algo para probarle su amor a su querido Neville. Eso y que Zabini había prometido no escoger a Draco en ninguno de sus turnos. Al parecer, esa parte había sido renegociada sin el consentimiento del rubio.

—¿Cuál es tu fantasía sexual?

Una horda de "¡ooooohs!" se extendió entre el dormitorio de Gryffindor mientras Draco intentaba prender fuego a Zabini con solo mirarlo.

—Jodido cabrón —murmuró, agitando la cabeza. Podía sentir las curiosas miradas de los Gryffindors sobre él y supo que, incluso si mintiera, los entrometidos leones sacarían la verdad a Blaise—, ¿por qué?

Draco se sintió traicionado, hasta su tono de voz lo reflejaba, cuando Blaise le sonrió. Había cierta tristeza en la mirada del italiano.

—Porque tú no lo harás —respondió Blaise crípticamente, de tal modo que los Gryffindors no pudieron seguirlo.

—Había una razón, lo sabes —estableció Draco, furioso.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no. Él está muerto y ella también. Y a nosotros no nos importa, solo queremos que seas feliz. El único que se queda deseando esta situación eres tú.

—¡No la quiero! —replicó Draco con brusquedad.

La sonrisa de Blaise volvió a reflejar tristeza.

—Quizá no, pero la necesitas. Y como te empeñas en negarlo por eso estoy ayudándote.

—¡Que te jodan, Zabini!

—Ya lo has hecho tú, Draco. Y ha quedado bastante claro que no soy tu fantasía.

—No lo haré —ligero rubor.

Encogimiento de hombros.

—No lo hagas, yo lo diré por ti entonces.

—¡No! —gruñó, furioso.

—¿Quiere alguien decirnos de qué demonios habláis vosotros dos? —se quejó Ron.

Blaise sonrió pacientemente a Weasley.

—Hablamos de la verdad de Draco. Hablamos sobre cuál es su fantasía sexual.

—¿Y cuál es? —Ron rodó los ojos y luego miró preocupado al rubio—. No será el cabello pelirrojo(3), ¿no?

—No, Weasley, tu virtud está a salvo —resopló Blaise.

Ron pareció aliviado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es, Malfoy?

Draco se debatía entre gruñir a Zabini o a Weasley. Finalmente, dejó caer la cabeza sobre las manos.

—Eslalnguprsl —murmuró.

—¿Qué coño es eso? —preguntó Seamus con el ceño fruncido.

Harry quedó lívido. ¿Había dicho…?

—E-s-l-a-l-e-n-g-u-a-p-á-r-s-e-l —confesó Draco, descubriendo su rostro para mirar a Finnigan. Sí, ahí estaba esa expresión de sapo(4) que esperaba. Resopló—. Mi turno. Finnigan, ¿cuál es tu…

—Oh, demonios, no —le cortó Seamus con una sonrisa gigante—. No quieras dejar caer una bomba como esa y pretendas que lo dejemos pasar felizmente, como si tal cosa. —Draco suspiró. Esperaba demasiado, supuso—. ¿Te excitas con lengua pársel? —reiteró Seamus.

—Sí —dijo Draco entre dientes.

—Bien, a menos que _Quien tú ya sabes_ haya estado susurrándote cosas dulces a la oreja —Seamus sonrió al ver el estremecimiento de disgusto del otro—, entonces, la única persona que habla pársel aquí es nuestro Harry.

—Soy consciente de eso, Finnigan —Draco cruzó los brazos, sabiendo que era una posición nada conveniente, pero la adoptó sin poder contenerse.

—¿Desde cuándo tú y Harry...?

—¿Qué? —chilló Harry— ¡Nunca! ¡Yo nunca he hecho algo así!

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo te ha oído Malfoy?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro reflejó una mueca atormentada. Miró a Malfoy fijamente, quien le sonrió, disfrutando el hecho de que él no era el único humillado en esa desdichada debacle. Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente y Draco asintió. Harry luego hizo una mueca y Malfoy le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Harry, tapándose la cabeza con las manos.

—Nuestro Harry tiene uno de los métodos más interesantes de masturbación de los que he podido ser testigo —Draco inyectó cierta dulzura empalagosa a su voz—. Algunos llaman a su pene "serpiente". Pero creo que Harry incluso se lo cree.

Todos se volvieron hacia Harry, quien aún escondía la cara roja de vergüenza entre las manos.

—¿Harry? —Ron parecía como si no se decidiera entre reírse o mostrarse incómodo.

—Déjame, Ron —fue su única respuesta.

Draco se frotó las manos.

—¿Sabes? —dijo, con una risita por lo bajo—. Creo que no iré a por Finnigan después de todo. Potter —Harry tragó saliva—, ¿por qué… te masturbas… precisamente en lengua pársel?

Los ojos de Harry fueron visibles a través de las manos.

—Te odio mucho, Malfoy —Draco sonrió benévolo, y Harry retiró las manos, resignado a la humillación—. Me he dado cuenta de que soy muy… locuaz cuando… yo… ehm —hizo un súbito gesto prueba de la acción de la que hablaba—, a veces… fantaseo con gente con la que no debería. Hablo en pársel porque así nadie sabrá a quién me imagino si a mi boca se le ocurriera dejar escapar algún nombre.

Le lanzó una mirada mortal a Draco, y luego miró a los curiosos ojos de sus amigos, confirmándolo.

—Así que —Draco arrastró las palabras—… San Potter(5) tiene fantasías inapropiadas. ¿Qué pensará su público? —dejó que el enfado del chico lo alcanzara, cosquilleándole el cuerpo con su calidez—, ¿en quién piensas, Potty? —ronroneó—, ¿es tu amiga cerebrito Granger? ¿Quizá la hermana pequeña de la comadreja? —estiró las piernas frente a él, cruzándolas ligeramente en los tobillos, apoyando las manos en la nuca—. ¿Quizá sea esa Lunática de sombreros raros?

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, encantado con el torpe sonrojo en el cuello de Potter:

—No, eso no te haría esconderte, ¿verdad? ¿Es un profesor? ¿Quizá otro adulto? ¿Tal vez…? —Draco se incorporó a la vez que su mente registraba algo rápidamente—. Es un tío, ¿verdad? —y cuando Harry se quejó, dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre las manos, alardeó—. ¡Lo es! ¡San Potter es un marica!

Harry ni siquiera pudo alzar la vista para encontrarse con las reacciones de espanto de sus amigos.

—Entonces, ¿es solo porque se trata de un tío o porque, además, es alguien que no debería inspirarte pensamientos indecorosos, Potter? —preguntó Draco tratando de adivinar. Harry quizá no fuera capaz de mirar a sus amigos a la cara, pero lanzó una mirada venenosa al Slytherin. Draco sonrió de nuevo—. Ya veo. ¿Quién es, Potter? ¿Es tu mejor amigo, Ron?

Ron contuvo la respiración hasta que Harry sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Es Finnigan?

Harry sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez más rápidamente para evitar que Seamus lo molestara con algún intento de seducción.

—No es Neville, ¿verdad? Porque Blaise te patearía el culo.

—No —soltó Harry—. No es Neville.

—¿Entonces es Blaise? No creo que Neville te pateara, pero probablemente te dirigiría una mirada de cachorro apaleado y te haría sentir fatal por ello —añadió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

—No. No es Blaise.

Draco sonrió, divertido.

—¿Es Snape? —el resto de Gryffindors prorrumpió en hondas exclamaciones—. ¿Qué? Snape es un cabrón sexy.

Más ruidos de horror.

Harry frunció el ceño mirando a Draco.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no. No es él.

Draco estaba impresionado. Potter le había vuelto a sorprender, y lo había hecho frente a su pandilla de buenos samaritanos. Quizá estaba tratando de sacar ventaja de la pregunta de Draco para compartir algo más sobre sí mismo con ellos. Sonaba extraño, pero esperó que le sirviera. Odiaría ver a Potter aislado por algo así.

—¿Quizás tu otro padrino lobo? ¿Ese Lupin?

—No.

—¿Dumbledore?

Harry puso mala cara.

—Merlín, no.

Draco tuvo cierta idea. Un pensamiento perverso, muy, muy retorcido. Miró a Harry despacio, notando cómo el sonrojo aumentaba.

—¿Podría ser? ¿Tal vez? ¿Y entonces qué tal…?

—_¿Qué tal si te callas la maldita boca antes de revelar mi jodido secreto, Draco?_ —dijo Harry siseando en pársel.

Las frases golpearon a Draco como un puñetazo. Se echó hacia atrás, jadeando sin querer. Su polla creció instantáneamente, expandiéndose de forma incómoda al presionarle la bragueta de los vaqueros. Recogió sus piernas de aquella cómoda posición y, aunque resultaba doloroso, las dobló y pasó los brazos alrededor para ocultar su creciente erección.

Harry lo miró sonriente, elevando una ceja por encima del marco de sus gafas, instando a Draco a continuar.

—Que te den, Potter —se quejó Draco en lugar de eso.

—¡Dios santo! —rió Seamus—. ¡Zabini, no bromeabas!

Blaise sonrió como un gato que acaba de comerse a un canario(6).

—Claro que no lo hacía —notó un pequeño rubor subiendo por el cuello de Draco—. Es tu turno, Harry —ofreció.

Harry conectó su mirada con la de Blaise antes de posarse de nuevo sobre Draco. Negó con la cabeza.

—Paso —murmuró.

—Entonces es el turno de Draco —indicó Ron.

Draco estaba ocupado observando cómo Potter lo miraba. También negó.

—Paso.

—El turno vuelve a ti, Blaise —dijo Ron.

Blaise incluso sintió deseos de besar al pelirrojo, pero se contuvo.

—Sí, lo es, Ron. Y elijo… a Draco otra vez.

Draco rompió el contacto con el Niño de Oro para implorar a su amigo.

—Vamos, Dray —dijo Blaise agitando la mano.

—Verd… —pero vio contento en el rostro de Blaise y supo qué respondería entonces—. Atrevimiento —se corrigió rápidamente. Mierda. Blaise lució incluso más satisfecho.

—De acuerdo, Dray. Tu reto es… —contuvo el silencio durante tanto tiempo que Draco empezó a sufrir.

—¿Qué, mierda?

—Permitir que Harry use la lengua pársel para llevarte al orgasmo.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Harry y Draco a coro, incrédulos.

—¡No!

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Zabini?

—El reto vale —se defendió él mismo. Tenía que admitirlo; estaba bastante sorprendido por las reacciones en aquel cuarto. Por supuesto, Harry y Draco respondieron como él pensaban que harían… llenos de desconfianza y bravuconería. Pero, ¿y los otros? Sabía que a Neville le gustaba la idea por la forma en que se mordía el labio y rehuía su mirada y Seamus parecía que hubiera ganado el Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Pero lo más extraño, no obstante, era la reflexión en la cara de Ron. Blaise pensaba que Ron le patearía el culo al sugerir algo así a su mejor amigo. No estaba preparado para su ligera mirada hambrienta.

—¡Oh, demonios, sí! —celebró Seamus.

—¡Oh, demonios, no! —dijo Draco por su parte.

—Tendrás que desnudarlo para estar seguros —sugirió Ron inclinando pensativo la cabeza a un lado.

—¡Ron! —gritó Harry.

Blaise asintió.

—Muy cierto. Draco es un actor consagrado. Podría fingir llegar al orgasmo solo por terminar con el reto.

—No —negó el rubio—, ¡porque no haré el maldito reto!

Harry asintió de forma tan vigorosa que hasta las gafas rebotaron en su nariz.

—Claro que lo harás, Dray, son las reglas del juego. Y tú no has perdido nunca en tu vida un juego de forma deliberada —apuntó Blaise.

Draco gruñó y se derrumbó.

—Pero… ¿no sería prueba suficiente ver el pantalón manchado y la inmediata flaccidez en mis partes?

Harry miró perplejo a su defensor.

—No estás considerando esto como algo serio, ¿verdad, Mafoy?

Draco suspiró.

—Yo no quiero, Potter, pero Blaise tiene razón, no puedo perder el juego.

Harry se rió histéricamente.

—No es un juego, Malfoy, es sexo.

—Solo para mí —dijo apresuradamente—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No es como si tuvieras que ensuciarte el pene conmigo.

Harry casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Giró la cabeza a un lado y se abstuvo de decir nada más. Mientras los otros discutían el tema, Neville se acercó a él.

—¿Harry? —susurró. Los otros Gryffindors resoplaron—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry fue quien resopló entonces y Neville tuvo que agudizar el oído para escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

—Es TAN íntimo…

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Harry lo miró.

—No puedo hacerlo, Neville —suspiró dolorosamente—. No puedo tener sexo con Draco Malfoy justo frente a mis compañeros.

Neville frunció el ceño mientras su mente pareció entender.

—Es él, ¿no? —los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa y se dirigieron a uno y otro lado del cuarto—. El nombre que no quieres que nadie escuche. Es Draco, ¿no?

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, pero no salió sonido alguno. Finalmente, enterró la cabeza en las rodillas.

—Sí —le dijo a sus rótulas—. No quiero que mi primera vez con él sea delante de cuatro de nuestros amigos —añadió, elevando la cabeza ligeramente.

Neville no supo qué decir. Palmeó a Harry en la espalda, sabiendo que aunque Blaise hubiera sugerido que ambos tuvieran sexo a solas, jamás habría ocurrido.

—Tendrán que atarlo —reclamó Seamus.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —demandó Draco seriamente.

—Bueno, no queremos que incumplas el reto agarrándote el miembro a la mitad del espectáculo, ¿verdad? —estableció Seamus con sensatez.

—¿Qué tal una venda? —sugirió Neville. Tras la mirada de amenaza de Harry, Neville se inclinó hacia él apresurando a añadir—. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es evitar que él te vea tratando de hacerle llegar al orgasmo.

Harry soltó otro quejido y volvió a hundir la cabeza en las rodillas.

—De ese modo —continuó Neville en voz alta—, él tendrá que concentrarse en la voz de Harry, sin poder distraerse mirando a cualquier otro lado de la habitación.

—Buena idea, cariño —le sonrió Blaise, observándolo con suspicacia. Neville entrevió una sonrisa angelical—. Bien, como ya tenemos todo acordado, ¡comencemos!

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un rato y luego se incorporó, suspirando. Después se dirigió hacia el baúl más cercano y apoyó la bota para desabrocharla con todo el decoro del que fue capaz.

—¿Cuál es la cama de Potter? —Blaise miró a uno y otro lado del cuarto. Neville señaló y Blaise se levantó para situarse junto a ella, varita en mano.

Cuando Draco se hubo desprendido de sus zapatos y calcetines, se quitó la túnica y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Desnudarse en público nunca le había molestado, sabía que era extremadamente agraciado, no tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Y había participado en suficientes experiencias sexuales en público y otras tantas asociadas al alcohol para reconocer que correrse frente a otros no era gran cosa.

¿Pero correrse frente a Harry Potter? Bueno, eso era otra historia.

Realmente, nunca habría pensado que la primera vez con él fuera sin participación física entre ambos; tampoco habría imaginado que tuviera que hacerlo frente a un grupo de personas. Por primera vez en su memoria de perversión había encontrado a alguien a quien no deseaba follar sin más.

Quería adorar el cuerpo de Harry con la veneración que se merecía. Quería contemplar esos ojos verdes brillar a causa de Draco. Quería besar, abrazar, tocar, amar a Harry completamente, sin dejar que otros participaran ni con ánimos voyeristas.

Maldito Blaise.

Draco acabó de sacarse la camisa para seguir con los botones de su pantalón. Escuchó una brusca inhalación y alzó la cabeza para ver quién se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, aunque la pregunta hubiera sido quién no estaba haciéndolo. Blaise lo miraba apreciativamente, con la confianza que solo podría mostrar alguien que hubiera estado familiarizado con su cuerpo. Neville dejó de mirar para volverse hacia Blaise, Seamus parecía estar aguantando para no asaltar a Draco por la forma en que Weasley lo retenía por el brazo, y Weasley… bueno, bueno, ¿no era eso un poco de interés lo que veían sus ojos?

Un vistazo a Harry, sin embargo, le mostró de dónde había provenido el ruido: el Gryffindor lo estaba mirando hipnotizado, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Draco sonrió con complicidad y se bajó la bragueta; metió el pulgar para bajarse también los calzoncillos quedándose completamente desnudo tras pasar las piernas por encima de los pantalones. Sin separar la vista de Harry, se dirigió hacia la cama y trepó por ella.

Se puso cómodo y cambió su posición a una en la que le permitía tener ambas piernas separadas, esperando a que Blaise lanzara el hechizo. El Slytherin lo hizo, y suaves ataduras de seda envolvieron las muñecas y tobillos de Draco, separando sus extremidades. Blaise le permitió una última mirada a Harry antes de conjurar una venda y atarla alrededor de los grises ojos de su compañero.

—Todo tuyo, Potter —Draco escuchó la burla en la voz de Blaise y lo sintió desplazarse lejos de la cama.

Un poco de ruido, algunas rozaduras y Draco podría decir que Harry estaba de pie junto a la cama, junto a él.

—Capullos, podríais iros un poco más lejos, ¿no? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada—. Bastante jodido es que tengamos que hacer esto frente a vosotros, lo menos que podríais hacer es fingir que tenemos algo de intimidad.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo y agradeció que Harry lo incluyera en la orden. Tras varios minutos frente a la presencia de Harry, la agradable esencia de vainilla y pino que siempre desprendía el Gryffindor y, eventualmente, su voz, Draco supo que podría fácilmente olvidar la presencia de cualquier otro. Era una pena que Harry no tuviera ese lujo.

Oyó cómo los otros se apartaban y la apenas audible disculpa de Longbottom y luego un hondo suspiro por parte de Harry.

—Se han ido al otro lado del dormitorio —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Estoy seguro de que aún pueden oírnos, pero al menos no respiran en nuestra oreja.

—Gracias, Potter.

—Bien —Harry suspiró de nuevo—, ¿cómo quieres hacerlo?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tú hablas, y se supone que yo me tengo que correr.

—Que te jodan, Malfoy —Draco podía notar la voz de Harry molesta.

—Cuánto me gustaría —dijo Draco sin necesidad de mentir.

—Sí, ya sé que podrías haber encontrado algo mucho mejor que hacer esta noche que tenerme a mí… eh…, bueno, haciendo esto —Draco notó el triste tono de voz y se preguntó por qué le importaría a Harry su opinión.

—Para ser honestos, Potter, esto podría ser divertido si no hubiera audiencia frente a nosotros y no estuviéramos siendo coaccionados —corrigió gentilmente.

—¿En serio? —Draco supo que la palabra apenas pronunciada no había llegado a los oídos de los demás.

—En serio —era extraño que fuese él quien tranquilizara el ambiente, estando atados de pies y manos, desnudo y con los ojos vendados. Pero, de alguna forma, se sentía bien.

—Gracias —contestó Harry— ¿Sabes? —siguió, y su voz adoptó un tono que Draco juraría, sonaba seductor—. Estás tan jodidamente hermoso así...

Draco notó cómo la sangre se agolpó en su pene de forma repentina. Harry Potter creía que él era hermoso. Por alguna razón, que hubiera oído la misma frase de labios de otras personas ya no importaba, porque Harry Potter pensaba que él era jodidamente hermoso.

—_Eres tan hermoso —_siguió Harry, cambiando a lengua pársel_—, odio tener que compartirte así. Odio que la primera vez que veo tu cuerpo sea frente a otras personas. Odio que no esté autorizado a tocarte, a saborearte, a sentirte. Odio que no pueda decir nada de esto de forma que tú lo entiendas._

Draco tembló ante las primeras frases sibilantes, que acariciaron su piel desnuda como una suave caricia. Sintió el poder de la voz de Harry alcanzándolo, provocando reacciones en su cuerpo que jamás nadie ni nada le habían causado en la vida.

—_Quiero pasar mis dedos por tu pecho, para comprobar si eres tan suave y terso como pareces —_Harry suspiró_—, quiero deslizar mi lengua por tu cuerpo, saboreándote. ¿A qué sabes, Draco? ¿Eres dulce? ¿Salado? ¿(…)Quizá picante? ¿Sabes diferente en otras partes del cuerpo? Creo que sí. Apuesto a que tu piel es salada, que sabe como la luz del sol. ¿Y tu lengua? Tu lengua sería dulce, como las azucaradas plumas que muerdes en clase. _

¡Joder! ¿Qué estaba diciendo Harry? Draco no pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido escapara de su garganta. Quizá estuviera recitando ingredientes de pociones, pensó. Pero, Merlín, fuera lo que fuera, era… era embriagador. Elevó las caderas, como buscando algo corpóreo contra lo que su pene pudiera frotarse, deseando que la voz de Harry fuese su cuerpo.

—_Y tu miembro… amargo, creo, pero sólo un poco, no lo suficiente como para dejar que yo parase de mover los labios, la lengua, sobré él. ¿Y más abajo? ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha hecho rimming, Draco Malfoy? Quizá. Apuesto a que has tenido toda experiencia sexual posiblemente imaginable. Vale, quizá no esta en particular, pero estoy seguro de que alguien te ha follado con la lengua antes. Si fueras mío, si me dejaras tocarte, esa sería una de las primeras cosas que te haría._

Draco se preguntaba si la lengua pársel solía sonar así de sexual, así de excitante. Solo la había escuchado cuando Harry la usaba en sus sesiones. Quizá fuera la naturaleza del lenguaje, pero Draco también sentía olas de excitación exudando del cuerpo de Potter. Cada palabra… o palabras, porque no podría decir dónde terminaba una y dónde empezaba la otra… enviando una onda de placer a través de su cuerpo.

Se imaginó una lengua que formaba esos sonidos, una lengua que alcanzaba su piel. La notó rozándole los pezones, bajando a su abdomen, pasando por su temblorosa cintura. La notó moverse con rapidez saboreando el líquido preseminal formándose en la punta de su pene.

La calidez imaginaria, la humedad, causó un estremecimiento en su piel. Movió las caderas contra las sábanas y arqueó la espalda hacia aquella voz.

—_Clavaría los dedos en tu dócil y cremosa piel y apartaría tus nalgas _—siguió Harry, sin dejar de mirar la magnífica criatura a su lado—_, rozaría tu entrada con la punta de la lengua, saboreándote, necesitándote, deseándote. Inhalaría la almizclada esencia, dejando que llegara directo a mi polla. Mientras, estarías gimiendo, y yo te lamería de arriba abajo, marcándote como si fueras mío. Luego, chuparía con cuidado tu fruncida entrada, rozándote con las pestañas y te bebería como si fueras vino de reserva._

Harry moría. Sabiendo lo que decía, viendo a Draco retorcerse contra las sábanas, con la boca abierta y jadeando constantemente… él mismo estaba a punto de explotar.

—_Entonces, introduciría mi lengua en tu entrada, explorando el interior, empujando tan lejos como pudieras permitirme, buscando ese punto que te haría ver estrellas. Probablemente no pudiera siquiera tocarte en realidad, pero esto es fantasía, es mi fantasía, nuestra fantasía. Y en nuestros sueños, te follaría con la lengua, empujándola contra esa área hasta que te corrieses, diciendo mi nombre._

La voz de Harry dejó de oírse. En aquel reino de seducción que Draco jamás hubiera imaginado que escucharía de labios del Niño de Oro de Gryffindor. Y le encantó. Notó un calor asfixiante por su cuerpo mientras las ataduras se tensaban porque él quería alcanzar aquella aterciopelada voz. Notaba cómo el líquido preseminal había formado un pequeño charco sobre su estómago, deslizándose hacia su bajo vientre. Estaba tan duro que dolía, incluso al contacto con el aire. Lo único que podía hacer era pedir que el dueño de aquella voz envolviera su miembro con los labios y sorbiera hasta sacarle el alma.

Harry agarró el cabecero de la cama con una mano, viendo la otra colarse hacia la ingle para frotar la erección que un chico le había causado sin ni siquiera tocarle.

—_Merlín divino, Draco. No puedo esperar a verte llegar al final. A ver tu boca abierta, gritando mi nombre; a ver tus caderas elevándose con cada latido.  
>Te limpiaría con mi lengua, cada gota… y luego engancharía tus piernas a mis hombros y me posicionaría entre ellas. Apuntaría hacia tu entrada con mi polla hasta que me rogaras que te penetrara.<em>

Harry había olvidado por completo a su audiencia. Ya no le importaba nada más, su única preocupación era el ángel sobrenatural tendido a su lado.

_(—)Me introduciría en ti suavemente, hasta que mi polla estuviera enterrada. Y esperaría. Esperaría para que te acostumbraras a la invasión porque moriría si te hiciera daño, amor. Solo cuando estuvieras pronunciando mi nombre me movería. Despacio, con cuidado, hasta que gimotearas y empujaras contra mí._

—Por favor, Harry —gimió Draco. Que les dieran por culo a los espectadores, y también a las reglas del jodido juego. A la mierda todo. Necesitaba que Harry lo tocara, estaba muriendo sin sus caricias. Comenzó a follarse al aire, causando con el pequeño movimiento de sus caderas que su miembro rebotara en su propio estómago—. Por favor —gimió—, tócame…solo ahora… por favor, te lo suplico, Harry.

—_Y luego_ —continuó Harry con la voz entrecortada por la emoción, sin saber por qué—, _luego tú me rogarías que te follara. Que lo hiciera rápido y duro. Y no_ _puedo negarte nada, Draco. No puedo_ —se giró hacia la cama junto al chico que suplicaba—, _te embestiría en ese increíble punto de placer una y otra vez. Te follaría tan duro que el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando uno contra otro nos ensordecería._

—¡Por favor, Harry! —Draco tiró de las ataduras hasta que sintió quemazón en las muñecas—, por favor, tócame, fóllame, por favor…, lo que sea… solo… oh, dioses, Harry, ¡no aguanto más!

Podía oír la respiración desacompasada, podía escuchar el tono de desesperación en la voz de Harry: y supo que estaba tan afectado como él.

—_Te envolvería en mis brazos, Draco. Te abrazaría tan fuerte contra mi cuerpo —_prometió— _que jamás te dejaría ir. Te besaría, te devoraría con mi boca, te reclamaría con mi lengua, mis dientes, mis labios… así, reclamando tu cuerpo como algo mío _—se hundió sobre la cama, su mano dentro de los pantalones, alrededor de su miembro y pajeándose al ritmo de los gemidos y lloriqueos provenientes de la garganta de Draco.

—Harry, Harry, Harry —Draco giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado, sintiendo una quemazón en sus entrañas y el endurecimiento en los testículos.

—_Y te marcaría_ —dijo Harry entre dientes—. _Te marcaría a ti y solo a ti… para que ninguna otra jodida persona pudiera volverte a tocar… mi amor._

—Ya casi… —gimió Draco—, Harry, estoy llegando…

—_Y gritarías_ —Harry tuvo que respirar a través de la boca, a la vez que alternaba el pársel—, _gritarías mi nombre y tu miembro volvería a palpitar otra vez, sobre nosotros, empapándonos el vientre._

—Sí, Harry… sí, sí, sí…

—_Y tus músculos se contraerían alrededor de mí, arrancándome el orgasmo. Te embestiría tan profundamente_ —gimió Harry de nuevo—, _tan profundo que no querría salirme de ti. Me correría dentro, bañándote con mi esencia, marcándote con mi nombre. Con mi cuerpo. Y te encantaría. Me desearías_ —Harry se arrodilló a un lado de la cama—. Por favor, ámame, Draco —suplicó—, por favor, ámame como yo te amo a ti.

—¡Joder… sí… Harry! —Draco arqueó la espalda y su miembro comenzó a lanzar largos y viscosos hilos de semen sobre su estómago y su pecho.

—¡Draco! —Harry cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las ondas de placer. Su miembro lanzó chorros en su mano mientras escuchaba a Draco corriéndose solo con su voz. Corriéndose gracias a él.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, jadeando. Podía oír a Draco, en la cama, respirando de la misma forma entrecortada. Fue entonces cuando la realidad lo asaltó. Harry sacó la mano de sus pantalones, con cuidado, lanzando un hechizo de limpieza por lo bajo. Se colocó bien los pantalones y se encogió en posición fetal, dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

Draco estaba seguro de que todo era parte de aquella alucinación. Tenía que serlo. No podía haber oído a Harry Potter masturbándose mientras hablaba para que él llegara al clímax. No era posible que hubiera escuchado a Harry suplicarle que lo amara. Que lo amara como lo hacía él. Y por supuesto no podía estar oyendo a Harry llorando suavemente, tirado en suelo, a su lado. Trató de liberarse de sus ataduras, esta vez por un motivo totalmente diferente: quería arrodillarse junto a Harry, quería acunarle entre los brazos hasta que dejara de llorar.

—¡Joder, Zabini! —rugió—, ¡quítame esto!

Se oyeron pasos apresurados y a alguien murmurando un hechizo, que hizo desaparecer repentinamente el tibio semen de su estómago. Se oyó un contrahechizo y las ataduras de manos y pies se desvanecieron. Luego sintió dedos cuidadosos desabrochándole la venda, y pestañeó ante el exceso de luz. Blaise se quedó mirando a Draco con tristeza. Escaneó la habitación para darse cuenta de que ni Ron y Neville querían alzar la vista. Incluso Seamus parecía callado.

Sin pensar nada más, Draco bajó de la cama, quedándose en cuclillas junto a Harry. Creyó deshacerse cuando Harry se contrajo ante su toque.

—Por favor —escuchó a través de sollozos—, por favor, dejadme solo. Yo pierdo el juego, pero, iros, por favor.

Draco se incorporó, sin importarle su desnudez.

—Fuera —exigió.

—Pero es nuestro cuarto —empezó Seamus.

La orden se tornó estricta.

—¡Fuera!

—Vamos, Seamus —Ron le tiró del brazo—, encontraremos algún otro sitio para dormir esta noche.

—Pero…

—¡Que nos vamos, coño! —estalló Neville, ayudando a Ron a empujarlo fuera de la habitación. Blaise le dedicó una última mirada a Draco antes de unirse a su novio, cabizbajo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Draco volvió a inclinarse en el suelo.

—Se han ido, amor —exhaló Draco.

—Tú también, vete —lloriqueó el chico.

—No, amor —Draco sacudió la cabeza, aunque Harry evitó mirarlo—, ni por un millón de años —elevó el peso de Harry con sus brazos, depositándolo en la cama que él había ocupado minutos antes. Se subió junto a él, poniendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura—. Háblame, Harry —suplicó.

Harry sofocó una risa.

—¿Hablarte? Creo que he pasado los últimos diez minutos haciendo eso.

Draco quiso darse una bofetada.

—No, Harry, quiero decir… dime por qué lloras.

—¿Qué por qué lloro? —Harry abrió los ojos: tristes, grandes, llenos de una expresividad que hizo a Draco desear contemplarlos para siempre—. Lloro porque soy un gilipollas. Lloro porque no puedo creer que haya estropeado la primera vez… la única vez… que jamás tendré contigo haciendo esto frente a otras personas. Lloro porque ni siquiera se me ha permitido tocarte. Lloro porque olvidé quién soy, dónde estaba y qué demonios hacía y acabé confesándote cuánto te quiero.

Trató de librarse de Draco solo para encontrarse con los brazos del chico estrecharse aún más en torno a él como si fueran de acero.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? —preguntó Draco cuidadosamente—, ¿o te arrepientes de que ocurriera de este modo? —Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volverse a agitar para marcharse—. Porque yo —siguió el rubio, estrechando el agarre sobre el beligerante Gryffindor—, me arrepiento que haya sido así, pero no me arrepiento ni un poco de que haya ocurrido.

Harry se quedó inmóvil.

—Jamás me arrepentiría de estar contigo, al fin —añadió Draco con un tono suave en la voz—. Blaise tenía razón, ya no importa. Mis padres están muertos, mis amigos quieren que yo encuentre algo para ser feliz. Ya no hay nadie que me diga que desearte, amarte… esté mal —Draco se encontró con atónita mirada del Gryffindor—. Ya no me importa. Incluso si ambos estuvieran vivos, incluso si mis amigos me abandonaran —susurró—, te desearía, te necesitaría. Te quiero, Harry. Y siento que hayas tenido que humillarte frente a tus amigos para que yo reuniera el valor de decirte todo esto.

—No me humillé —la respiración de Harry se había tranquilizado—, olvidé que estaban aquí.

Draco rió.

—Yo también.

—Tenía miedo de arruinar cualquier oportunidad de estar contigo en un futuro.

Draco alzó la mano para retirar un mechón sudoroso de la frente de Harry.

—Nada de eso, amor —repitió—, nada podría apartarme de ti.

Harry alzó la mano, vacilante, acariciando la suave piel de Draco, sintiéndolo.

—Te quiero —susurró.

Draco sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero.

—¿Podríamos no volver a repetir la experiencia de tener sexo frente a nuestros amigos, por favor? —sugirió, casi suplicando.

Draco soltó una risotada.

—Te lo prometo. Nada de sexo frente a nuestros amigos.

Harry se acurrucó entre los brazos de Draco, sintiendo relajarse por primera vez desde que Blaise formuló aquella fatídica pregunta. Draco exhaló un suspiro contra la coronilla de Harry y sonrió. Muy pronto cayeron en un ligero sueño.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco antes de sucumbir.

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Qué decías en pársel?

Harry escondió aún más la cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

—Pregúntamelo cuando despierte —sonrió, su voz sonaba apagada contra la piel de Draco—, quizá te haga una demostración.

***FIN***

* * *

><p><span>Notas de la traducción:<span>

*El título está en Latín y significa: seducir con la voz.

(1)truth or dare: en España el juego se conoce como "verdad o atrevimiento", aunque sé que hay muchas versiones diferentes, como "verdad o reto", "verdad o consecuencia", pero, bueno, nos entendemos.

(2) El término utilizado en el original es mending of fences: construir juntos una verja. Un término que utilizan para hacer las paces, pero creímos conveniente adaptarlo a nuestro idioma con una frase parecida.

(3)redheads: en el original la autora utiliza esta palabra porque en inglés no designa ni hombre ni mujer, así que mi beta me aconsejó hablar sobre el color del pelo.

(4)dog-arsed expresion: en el original la autora utiliza esta expresión para decir que Finnigan lo mira confuso, pero Suiris sugirió acertadamente la que aquí aparece.

(5)Perfect Potter: esto es lo que dice la autora en el original. Como nos sonaba raro, lo hemos cambiado.

(6)like a cat with a canary: En el original aparece esta frase, pero nuevamente mi excepcional beta supo darle el toque perfecto.


End file.
